


Trifecta

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Domming While Sex-Repulsed, Kink Exploration, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, They're somewhere in their 20s, but gently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Max isn't into sex but she wants to be included, thanks.(They find a way to make it work.)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 68
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's a stressful time and i just wanna project my weird grey ace nb dysphoria bullshit onto a character, okay?

“Dustin, does Lucas ever talk to you about sex?” Max asks.

Dustin gives her a long, long stare as if to say,  _ Jesus Christ, woman, you come into my office unannounced to ask me  _ this? _ Look at me. I’ve got post-it notes about my neurobiology class in my  _ hair. (He does. Several, and also a mark on his cheek that suggests he was sleeping on his textbook when she’d come in.) “Uh, no, you’re thinking of the musical Grease where they do a song and dance about it? Real human friends don’t do that,” he replies.

“Okay, well, real human friends are gonna have to do that, because I don’t want to get in a fight with Lucas over this when I don’t even know what I’m mad about,” Max says, shoving his books aside to sit on his desk.

Dustin sighs. “This is very weird, but I really don’t want to study, so sure.”

“Great,” she decides. “Anyway, Mike and Lucas are having sex.”

Dustin stares at her. “And? I thought you were cool with the whole threeway thing.”

“I  _ am,” _ Max says. “But Lucas and  _ I _ aren’t having sex!”

“Okay, little weird,” Dustin says. “Is there a reason why? Have you asked him about it?”

“We tried on prom night,” Max admits. “We, like, got a hotel room out of town and everything and… then I didn’t want to.”

“Alright I’m really confused,” Dustin sighs. “You’re mad at Lucas for being a gentleman?”

“No!” she says, growling to herself. This is why she didn’t want to get into it with Lucas yet, because she  _ knows _ Lucas hasn’t done anything wrong, but she’s  _ frustrated. _ “I just…! He never asked about it after that, and I thought he wasn’t into sex either. I’m pretty sure he and Mike never had sex in college.”

“Dorm rooms have really thin walls,” Dustin says, nodding sagely. “So, what? Are you jealous?”

“No!” Max says. “Maybe?”

“You’re really not making this easy for me,” Dustin says. “But again, my alternative is trying to remember that alpha receptors are sensitive to epinephrine and…” He stops. “God this should be easier.” He shakes his head. “So yeah. Do you want to be having sex with Lucas?”

“Yeah?” Max tries.

Dustin stares at her. “If this is the pained face you made on prom night, I see why Lucas never asked about it again,” he says.

She groans. “I don’t like the idea of sex, okay?! And I don’t know if it’s some internalized misogynistic bullshit I absorbed by living one door down from Billy while he fucked his way through women he had nothing but disdain for…”

“Almost including your boyfriend’s mom,” Dustin says with a chuckle.

She shudders. “Ew. God. Ew? Dustin, fuck off.”

“I just think it’s funny,” Dustin laughs.

“Anyway, maybe I just have some ingrained belief that having sex as a woman is a degrading experience and I just have to get over it,” Max says. “Plenty of women have that feeling, right?”

Dustin nods. “Sure.”

“Except I can’t even use  _ tampons,” _ Max says. “It’s disturbing. Do you have any idea how disturbing it is to have some weird, wet cavity between your legs you’re just supposed to shove things into? It’s gross, Dustin, it’s  _ so _ gross.”

“Here’s a thought experiment,” Dustin sighs, “and to be clear, you’re really showing me that I need to be better at taking breaks during studying because the fact that I’d rather be having this conversation with you instead of so much as looking at my textbooks is really something, but… if you picture having sex with Lucas, or anyone, really, how do you see that panning out?”

“I think I’d probably cry,” Max admits.

“Okay, so… don’t, maybe?” Dustin says. “Because as one of Lucas’s best friends, I feel like I have to point out that if you tried having sex with him and started crying because of it, he would… like… die, probably?”

“Well, I want to be included!” Max snaps, throwing her hands up.

Dustin sighs, leaning back in his chair. “Have you considered a strap-on? I’m sure Robin has advice on them. I know she uses them because Steve asked her how lesbians have sex and she was nice enough to call me to watch with popcorn while she explained.” He laughs. “His face was priceless.”

“Oh, Steve,” Max sighs, then adds, “I don’t know, maybe.”

“Great, think about it,” Dustin says, rubbing his hands over his face. “But you know, the brain is fucking bonkers. Maybe sex just isn’t for you, you know?” He stares off into the distance. “Seriously, there’s so much going on in there. Just like… so much.”

“Dustin, if you don’t leave this office you’re gonna lose your damn mind,” Max says. “Come take a walk with me.”

“Yep,” Dustin says, and grabs his jacket.

**

“I need some one-on-one time,” Max says to Mike a day later, after she’s slept on it.

He looks up from where he’s been spreading jelly onto a plate of saltines, because he’s the sort of person who thinks that’s a good meal. She ignores it, this time. He nods without asking details - it’s their unspoken agreement that either of them can ask for alone time with Lucas when necessary.

He takes his plate of mediocre food and slips into their bedroom quietly, leaving Max to sit down on the couch next to Lucas. He’s reading something, but when he sees Max take a small nervous breath he sits back and puts his arm over the couch, leaving himself open for however close she’d like to come.

“What’s up, babygirl?” he asks.

She wrinkles her nose. “Ew, babygirl?”

He laughs. “I think it sounds cute.”

“Shame you can’t use it on Mike,” she says. “He’d appreciate it I’m sure.”

“What’s up?” Lucas presses, voice soft.

“Does it bother you that we’re not having sex? You and me?” she blurts.

“I mean, listen,” Lucas says, flustered. “If you wanted to have sex, I’d be really into it, don’t get me wrong. But also, like, it’s fine if you don’t. And I didn’t think you did.”

“I don’t,” Max sighs.

“And that’s fine,” Lucas says, gesturing empathetically with his hands to make sure she gets it. It’s sweet. “You don’t have to. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t wanna be left out, though,” she complains.

He stops short, looking a little bit like he was just handed a pop quiz in his worst subject. “Do you… wanna… watch?” he tries.

“That feels so awkward,” she mutters.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Lucas says. “It’s like… exhibitionists.”

She’s irrevocably charmed by the fact that he seems to think that exhibitionists existing is a game-changer. “What about them?” she asks, almost positive that he’s never ventured into the idea of anything so sexually adventureous.

He pauses. “They’re a thing?”

She stifles a smile. “Yeah,” she says.

“So, like… there’s no reason why you watching can’t be a… thing?” he tries.

She likes to watch him squirm a little too much, she thinks. “A thing?”

“You know.”

She probably owes him a bit of mercy for being as quietly understanding as he is. “Like, a kink?” she offers.

“Yeah,” he says, clearing his throat. “Yeah, like that.”

She nods, slow and entertained. “Okay,” she says.

“Alright,” he says. “Is that… enough? Do you need anything else?”

She sighs. She doesn’t like being vulnerable. It’s easier with Lucas than most, but she doesn’t like it. “If I really don’t want anything to do with sex, you’re really not going to be… I don’t know, not… like, upset, but… disappointed?” Because she knows that Lucas won’t be mad at her over this, but what if he  _ wants _ it?

“Max,” he says softly.

“I want to make you happy,” she says. “I don’t want there to be something I can’t do for you.”

“Hey,” he says, pulling her in to kiss her forehead before looking her in the eyes. “It’s fine. Being with you makes me happy, in whatever way works for you, okay?”

“Okay,” she says. “Yeah.”

He pulls her into a hug, and she almost gets crabby about the minor manhandling before realizing it’s actually really nice. She’ll allow it, this time, if only for the gentle way he combs his fingers through her hair.

“So how do we do this? Do you come get me when you’re ready, or…?” Max asks.

“Sssh,” Lucas murmurs, rubbing her back. “Later.”

She snorts and relaxes into the hug. She can live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's smut hours today baybeee

“This is weird,” Mike declares.

Lucas clicks his tongue to scold him. “Don’t be mean.”

“No, it’s absolutely weird,” Max says, draped over the armchair in their bedroom and fiddling with a bookmark Lucas had left on the nightstand.

“You be nice too!” Lucas snaps at her, flicking her nose.

She scowls at him, then lazily peers at Mike as he slips his shirt off. “Sorry, it’s not at  _ all _ weird.” She winks as hammily as she can at Mike. “Ooh la la.”

Mike scrunches up his face at her, annoyed, but starts unbuttoning his pants. He looks at Lucas, the little snitch, with a huff. “Is she going to have commentary on  _ everything _ we do?”

_ Narc,  _ she mouths at him. He wrinkles his nose and sticks out hsi tongue at her.

"You guys understand I can see you, right?" Lucas sighs.

"And yet you're still attracted to us," Max says.

Mike lets out a triumphant little chuckle. "Yeah," he says, like he's the one who scored a point here. To be fair that's another one of their silent agreements: they date Lucas together, they hassle him together.

Lucas only gives her a tired look, though.

“What?” she asks, feigning innocence.

"Can you guys be adults for once while we try this?" he sighs.

“She's not even undressing,” Mike mutters under his breath.

She flips him off.

Lucas groans and tugs off his shirt. "Unbelievable."

Lucas is definitely more attractive than Mike, she notes, as Lucas slides his pants off with ease, relatively unbothered by her watching. The muscles in his back gleam in the soft light of their bedroom, his face equal parts sharp and soft as he tosses a smile over his shoulder at her and winks.

She laughs, probably blushing just enough to make his grin widen. So far she doesn't mind this. Lucas looks very good naked and Mike's not bad either. She's not lacking in attraction, though the idea of getting in there and getting touched and sticky and sweaty and sloppy is still so, so gross, even in the moment with them.

“It’s just hard to get in the mood while she’s sitting there like a little…” Mike says, while Lucas crowds into his space, kissing his throat softly.

“We can stop if you want,” Lucas promises against Mike’s Adam’s apple, playing with his hair. “I know I asked you to give it a try but if you really want to stop, no problem.”

“Ugh,” Mike mutters.

Lucas pulls back, serious. “Mike. Is this okay?”

“It’s fine,” Mike says, looking at Max over Lucas’s shoulder.  _ “Don’t _ laugh.”

Max wasn’t going to laugh, but now she can’t help it. She giggles before she can stifle it.

“UGH,” Mike declares at her.

“Don’t laugh,” Lucas chides, and she has to cover her mouth to stop, especially because she can see the desperation in Mike’s eyes as he bites his lip in an attempt not to laugh too.

“Okay, okay,” she chokes out, amid giggles. “Okay.” She shrugs off her shirt and unbuttons her jeans. “Feel a bit more even?”

Mike glares at her. “Sure.”

She makes a gesture like she’s a model on a reality show showing off the goods, sliding one hand under her boobs with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Mike’s struggling not to lose it, she can tell, no matter how hard he tries to look annoyed.

Lucas sighs (like he's any better at hiding how much he loves them teasing each other) leaving Max and Mike to simply share a look, knowing full well he chose this. Chose them  _ and _ their antics.

Lucas glances back and forth between them for a moment longer, reach over to affectionately bop Max on the foot while weaving his fingers into Mike's hair. “So you guys are fine, huh?” he asks.

“She’s looking at me funny,” Mike whines, making a face at Max.

"I was not!"

“You guys are not subtle  _ at all,” _ Lucas snorts. “Tell me if you’re actually upset, okay?”

“Fine,” Mike sighs.

Lucas cups his jaw firmly and pulls his face around to look Lucas in the eyes. “Mike,” he says. “Seriously.”

She likes that sharp tone of voice, she decides. Really likes it, with a sharp pang of pleasure up her core. And that sends her down a confusing path of second guessing: does she want to be talked to like that? Not really. The thought is grotesque in a way she doesn’t understand, even with Lucas, who she trusts more than any person on the planet. But on the other hand, maybe that’s a control issue she should get over.

She lets out a slow breath. She doesn’t have to participate. She doesn’t, unless she wants to. None of these questions have to be answered. She's only here to watch and see what happens.

“I’m fine,” Mike says. “Seriously.”

“You know I’m here for anything you need, baby,” Lucas reminds him.

He nods, shivering when Lucas’s hands come up around his neck.

They’ve had this conversation before, and Max hates that she was left out of it. Because she likes it, she really does. She’s not sure what part of it. She tries to put herself into Mike’s shoes again, thinking of the tenderness she knows Lucas excels at rather than the powerplay her mind makes of it, but still immediately recoils. The way Mike sighs and melts into Lucas’s hands when Lucas starts mouthing at his jaw, his throat is hot, but she doesn’t want to do it.

She tries to take a step back. She’s watching. That’s what they all agreed on, that’s her goal for today. She doesn’t need to imagine herself in the midst of the action, especially since she doesn’t want to be there.

Lucas is good at this, though, which she’s weirdly proud of. Of course he’s good at this. He’s strong and steady and kind. He kisses Mike and palms at his back and shoulders until Mike finally gives up on trying to glare Max down over Lucas’s shoulder.

Lucas’s hands don’t wander further down until Mike’s relaxed, sprawled across the pillows and sighing like he’s forgotten Max is in the room, and then he’s quietly reaching for the lube with one hand while gripping Mike’s arm with the other and mouthing at a nipple as he does.

Mike’s leg jerks when Lucas’s hand finally slides between his legs, sliding over his thighs for a moment before pressing in.

Max doesn’t focus too much on the mechanics of it (because again, gross) but she wants in on it. On what Lucas is doing.

And suddenly, she thinks she might get it, in the same way she’d first gotten how a skateboard moved (even though she’d fallen off of it a dozen times after.) She gets a sense of momentum, and that finally makes her feel more at home.

Lucas is clearly taking the lead here and she wants to take it with him. 

She gets up and shrugs her pants off, and Lucas immediately notices, looking up from Mike even as he’s gasping, head lolling back as Lucas works his fingers inside. 

She balks a little bit at the attention. She doesn’t want to be looked at or touched or anything. But she shoves it aside - it’s Lucas, after all, who’s never been anything but adoring with his attention towards her - and clears her throat. "I think I want to join… in my own way," she says, hating how nervous she sounds. She wants to be on top of this, but she doesn't sound like it.

Lucas smiles at her. "I've always liked your way," he assures her.

She nods once, curt, and crawls onto the bed, sliding behind Mike.

“Hi,” she says.

Mike grimaces at her in their usual, almost friendly way, though it seems to be taking all of the concentration he has left. His lips are bright red from Lucas’s efforts and his eyes are glassy as he rolls them at her. She grins and slides his head over her shoulder.

"I'm just gonna sit right here," she says. "With Mikey."

"Fuck off," Mike groans.

“You sure?” Lucas asks, his clean hand finding hers and squeezing.

“Yeah, I think this works for me,” she says, guiding his hands back to Mike. She doesn’t want to be tugged in too close. “Just follow my lead.” It comes out as a joke but she thinks she might mean it a little.

“Okay,” he says, an excited little smile flitting over his face. “If that’s what you want.”

She nods.

“Figures you’d be bossy in bed,” Mike mutters.

She uses her shoulder to nudge him teasingly “Lucas, if you don’t mind, could you shut Mike up?”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “You’re both little shits, you know that?”

She leers at him while Mike pouts, and Lucas rolls his eyes and takes himself in hand, lining himself up with Mike while he pushes himself inside.

Mike takes a sharp breath, rolling his hips, and Lucas leans forward to fuck into him.

Max feels hot under her skin, wet in her briefs as Lucas pushes Mike’s hips into her own. She pulls her hair out of her face and explores the feeling, the fascination with the small noises rolling through Mike’s chest. It’s pleasurable to watch, but she’s not getting as worked up as either of them, Mike arching and moaning and Lucas breathless and panting.

(She doesn’t want to, anyway.)

But she feels included, and she thinks she can make it better for them. (And that does send another spike of pleasure through her.)

“Slower,” she orders, blushing the moment she gets it out. It feels sillier than it had seemed in her head, barking orders during sex.

Lucas stops short, meeting her eyes, asking with a glance what she needs. But it’s not so much what she needs as what she wants. She wants to take control, wants to turn up the heat in the room while staying above it all. She meets Lucas’s eyes and tries to look confident.

“Noooooo,” Mike whines. “Not slower.” 

Lucas glances between the two of them, torn.

She cranes her neck to look at him, check whether this is sulking or genuine protest. He’s flushed and shivery, but he gives her the usual Mike Wheeler grumpiness, so she figures it’s safe to proceed. “You sure? I bet it would feel really good,” she murmurs. She’s touched  _ herself _ before, albeit in a sort of stilted, overly aware way. She knows roughly how this works. Mike yields a little, giving her a wary glare. “Lucas is gonna go all nice and slow for you and when you finally get there it’s gonna be so, so good, right?”

Mike pouts at her. He’s such a  _ brat.  _ She thinks that might work out for all of them.

“Just say no if it’s not okay,” Lucas says. “Either of you.”

“Better be fucking amazing,” Mike says, sulking.

Max cocks an eyebrow at him, and he glowers at her half-heartedly, but the second she kisses his cheek he’s leaning into it with a reassuring little nuzzle. “He’s fine,” she assures Lucas. “C’mon. Try it?”

Lucas sighs. “You like this? Uh… bossing us around?"

For a moment she feels weird about it, like he’s judging her, but she nods anyway.

“Okay,” he says softly, nuzzling his nose against hers until her worry slips away. "If you like it, then good."

He starts slow thrusts, watching Mike as he does, so aware and conscientious. If she can get the hang of this, maybe she can do the watching for him. She presses gentle fingers to his hip, guiding him while she listens to Mike’s noises. From the outside it’s easier to hear what pace it is that punches noises out of him almost without him realizing. She meets Lucas’s eyes and they share a conspiratory grin, because this is  _ working. _

He leans over Mike’s shoulder to kiss her, and she feels a giddy warmth at all of it. She feels like she's being commended.

Lucas’s eyes stay on her even as he pulls away, moving steadily into Mike as he keens with pleasure, hiking up his leg.

“Relax,” she murmurs to Lucas. “I’ve got this.”

She watches as he drops his face into the crook of Mike’s shoulder and sighs, enjoying it, and then reaches over to help Mike raise his leg, pulling it back carefully until he lets out a satisfied little mewl.

She shudders with pleasure, grinding against Mike’s ass in her lap a little to take the edge off.

“Harder,” she orders, and Lucas does, snapping his hips slow and powerful against Mike. Mike lets out startled little gasps with each thrust, and pleasure mixes with pride as she watches them. “You’re so good at this, Lucas.”

He lets out a small sound and she shivers again.

“You like that, huh?” she laughs. “You are. You’re really good at this.”

“‘S true,” Mike slurs.

Lucas smiles shyly and grips Mike’s shoulder a little for leverage to make his thrusts smoother.

“You wanna come?” she asks both of them.

Lucas nods, lifting his head to hook his chin over Mike’s shoulder.

“Do it,” she says, reaching down to curl her fingers around Mike’s dick.

(Turns out dicks aren’t any less gross than vaginas, though she imagines they feel less invasive to the owner. She puts the feel of the weird, veiny skin out of her mind to focus instead on Lucas speeding up, just a little, panting as he fucks into Mike at a still languid, slightly more erratic pace.)

She jerks Mike off, letting his leg fall so she has one hand free to put on Lucas’s waist, feeling the way his hips stutter. He’s quiet, gasping ever so slightly, never brusque or aggressive even as he bottoms out over and over. She likes listening to it so much she almost forgets about Mike, moves her hand in time with Lucas, but that turns out to work well enough, because Mike’s toes curl only seconds after Lucas groans, losing every last bit of rhythm.

Lucas searches blindly until he grasps at her hand, squeezing tightly as he comes, Mike clawing at his back as he also shudders through his own orgasm, cumming all over Max’s hand.

It’s gross. She can’t tell if it’s slimy or sticky or chalky. She draws that hand away, extracting the other from Lucas’s grip to slide it to the back of his neck. “Was that good?” she asks.

He nods. “You good?” he asks, swallowing hard.

She nods. She didn’t cum, but she doesn’t really want to either. She's a little overwhelmed already, a bit raw. “Yeah, that was good.” She pauses. “Mike?”

“Fuck you,” Mike responds. He flails when Lucas pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, slipping out of him. Max would bet money it was because of an aftershock.

“So, we can try this again?” Lucas says, and Max wonders if he thinks he’s hiding his eagerness. (He’s not, but she likes it.)

“If Mike wants,” she says, knowing it’s going to annoy the absolute shit out of Mike to admit that he had a  _ great _ time, maybe even better than Lucas.

“I haaaaaate youuuu,” Mike sobs.

“Is that a yes?” Lucas asks.

_ “Yes,” _ Mike mutters, sniffling slightly as he tries to compose himself.

Max chuckles and gets a bony elbow to the side for her efforts. “Okay, good.” She pauses. “Anyway, I gotta wash my hands.” She kisses Lucas deeply before racing off to the bathroom.

But she thinks she’s got an idea of what she wants, and she’s actually looking forward to  exploring it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in writing the next chapter to this i wanted mike and lucas to do some research on bdsm and then i immediately shot myself in the foot searching through indiana library catalogs and realizing that books on bdsm just straight up didn't exist in 1990s indiana but you know. they do in this world. sue me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes writing a bdsm contract is sexy and other times you just snuggle up with pizza to discuss it, ya know?

“So we did some research,” Lucas declares with a cheesy grin, both him and Mike standing at attention when she gets home from work.

“About sex,” Mike adds.

She puts her wallet and keys on the table and tries not to laugh. “Oh?”

“We have notes,” Mike offers.

“Wow, so you guys are nerds even about sex,” she says.

They give her equally annoyed looks, and she decides to cut them some slack. After all, they are doing this for her. (Technically. Knowing them she’s pretty sure Lucas and Mike were very pleased to find that hitting the books and intensely fact checking each other into oblivion could be a sexual activity.)

She pulls up a chair and straddles it, spreading her hands to say,  _ okay, wow me.  _ Mike all but dances over to their supplementary materials, handing her a packet of photocopies. “Oh my god,” she says.

“Shut up,” he snaps, while Lucas eagerly leans onto the table.

“So you seemed to like taking charge, right?” Lucas says. “And so we got to thinking: if you wanted to be a part of what we do, maybe that’s how we do it.”

“And this is a  _ thing,” _ Mike says. “Like, people making this an explicit part of their sexual activity.”

Lucas rolls his eyes and lets Mike slide fully into exposition mode, finding a chair to sit in and wait it out.

“It’s called BDSM,” Mike continues. “Bondage, dominance and sadomasochism.”

“Sadomasochism?” Max asks, raising her brows.

Mike sighs. “Okay, so, for you it’s really just dominance at this point. But my point is, there’s a whole range of how seriously people take this. Some people do it as an entire lifestyle, some people do it occasionally, sometimes it’s all official with a contract and sometimes it’s just an occasional thing. There’s, like, a whole bunch of etiquette and things you can do to make sure it’s safe and comfortable for everyone.”

“Okay,” she says, trying to process as quickly as Mike can talk. “So… how does this apply to us?”

“It depends on what you’re okay with,” Lucas says quickly, cutting Mike off before he can launch into more lecturing. Mike nods. “But if you want to try any of this stuff, we’re both cool with it.”

“If that’s what you want,” Mike says, awkwardly not meeting her eyes. Lucas kicks him under the table and he groans.  _ “Fine,”  _ he snaps. “I’m  _ into  _ it.”

Max tries to school her face by looking at Lucas. “Are you into it?”

“I mean, yeah? I’m cool with or without,” Lucas says. “I just like you guys enjoying yourselves, really. And it’s not like it’s  _ not  _ super hot.” He tries not to give Mike a look, but Mike blushes anyway.

“Alright,” she says, letting a smile slip over her lips. “How does this work, exactly?”

They both pause, owlish, like they hadn’t really gotten that far. “Well, there’s usually a dominant and a submissive,” Mike says, clearing his throat. “Which determines who’s in charge and who takes orders for each, uh, ‘scene.’”

“So I’d be the dominant,” Max tries out. “And you’re the sub. And Lucas is...?”

“I’m flexible,” Lucas says. “I figure we can decide for the given scenario what works best.”

Max nods. That sounds good, if a little overwhelming. Does she decide how much to boss him around or does he?

Mike blushes even harder than he has been thus far. “And we can… uh… make it as much of a thing as you want.”

Max leafs through the pages they assembled for her, then looks back up at him. He’s fidgeting. “Something tells me  _ you _ want something already?”

“What? No!” Mike snaps, seemingly on instinct.

Lucas’s eyebrows shoot up. “Mike,” he laughs. “Are you for real? We can tell you’re lying.”

Mike whines before giving them an uncomfortable wriggle, looking at the ceiling rather than at them. “Okay fine. I… I like it. Having a contract.”

Max chuckles. “Well, to be honest, I think I’d enjoy something official too. I feel sort of silly about, um, giving orders out of the blue.”

“You were pretty good at it last time,” Lucas says, nudging her leg with his knee and winking.

She hopes she doesn’t look flustered, but Lucas looks way too smug for that to be true. “Thanks,” she mumbles into the papers.

“People like to write this stuff up,” Mike says. “Um. With like… assigned roles and… like, what you’re into or really not into.”

“Oh,” Max says. “That sounds… involved.” A little too open, too, maybe.

“Just… you know, so you know,” Mike mumbles.

Lucas watches them both while they avoid his eyes. He takes one of their hands in each of his and squeezes, running a slightly calloused thumb over Max’s knuckles. “How about we do this nice and slow? And we can all opt out whenever we want.”

Max takes a deep breath and lets it out through her mouth. “Okay,” she says.

“Maybe we could just go through the stuff I found?” Mike offers. “And we can… decide what works?”

“Like just go down the list?” Max asks.

Mike clears his throat and nods.

Lucas squints at them. “Okay, so is this, like, a sexy thing or should I order pizza?”

**

“So,” Max says, over a slice of pepperoni, leaning her head into Lucas’s lap on the couch where he has Mike under one arm. She starts laughing. “Already starting strong. 1950’s fetish.”

“It’s alphabetical,” Mike complains.

“1950s with or without segregation?” Lucas asks.

“Oh my god,” Mike says. “Like the  _ aesthetic. _ With, like, the super corny hyper-obedient housewives?”

“White housewives maybe,” Lucas mutters under his breath.

“Also, don’t see how this applies to  _ us,” _ Max says, gesturing to herself.

“Oh my  _ god, I _ would be the housewife,” Mike snaps, rushed, before blushing hard.

They mull that over in silence.

“Well now I wish you wouldn’t have started this by connecting it to the 1950s,” Lucas says.

“Aesthetically!”

_ “Aesthetically,  _ the 1950s were white. By force,” Lucas says, matter-of-fact, getting into Mike’s face.

“Oh, I’m sorry I was too busy omitting all the slavery-related ones to notice that,” Mike snaps, pushing back until their noses are almost touching.

“Oh, gee, thanks for not bringing up  _ slavery _ in our sex lives. What the hell is wrong with white people?”

“Lucas, should I cross it off or not?” Max interjects, or they’ll be here all night.

“Just don’t call it a 1950s fetish,” Lucas mutters, wrinkling his nose.

“What else would you call it?!” Mike demands.

“I don’t know, housewife fetish?”

“Fine, so call it that!”

“I  _ will!” _

“Okay, okay,” Max says, amending the list. She skims down the rest of it and snorts. “Oh, Amazonian fetish.” 

“You’d love to roleplay as Wonder Woman and you know it,” Mike gripes.

“Yes, and if you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t have put it on here,” she says, waving the paper in his face. He slaps it away, blowing a raspberry at her.

Max circles it while Lucas diligently scans over it with a sharp look. “You can circle biting,” he tells her, humming to himself, then pauses, grinning. “Oh, bondage?”

“Are you guys going to judge me about everything I didn’t eliminate before giving it to you guys?” Mike says. “Because if so,  _ you _ guys can compile a list and we’ll judge  _ you.” _

“I don’t know I can see myself getting into it,” Max offers.

“I’m not judging,” Lucas says, pulling him closer and kissing him. “I just think it’s funny you told Max it’s about dominance and then slipped some bondage in there for yourself.” He winks at Mike.

Mike buries his face into Lucas’s chest and groans.

Max sniggers to herself and continues. “Breathplay?”

“Like, choking,” Mike mutters, muffled by Lucas’s chest.

“That’s a maybe from me,” Lucas says. “It makes me nervous.”

Mike nods, slowly lifting his head back up to look at them. “We don’t have to. I was honestly more curious than anything.”

Max smiles softly as she marks it appropriately. This list thing is actually a good idea. (Not that she wants to admit that to Mike.) It’s good to see they all have boundaries and find certain things interesting without being sure it’s for them. It’s not just her, though hers are more specific and stronger.

They go down the list one by one, though they have to pause for a while when they get to uniform kink and Lucas is genuinely surprised by the fact that both Max  _ and _ Mike have a serious thing for his firefighter’s uniform and they both end up crying laughing while he insists that it’s bulky and unattractive.

The maybe list is their longest, but that just means they’ve got plenty to try, and now Max has a few ideas.

Eventually Mike handwrites it all into a somewhat basic contract stating that Max is in control, they won’t try anything on the hard-no list, and to communicate, use safewords and be careful. It’s more pageantry than anything, but Max is sort of reassured by how eager Mike is when he signs his name, comforted by knowing it’s not just Lucas accommodating her and dragging Mike along for the ride.

“Does this work for you?” Lucas asks, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

She nods, smiling as he kisses her, his thumb stroking tenderly against the back of her neck. “I’m really touched you put thought into this for me,” she says. She takes a deep breath and blurts out, “I love you.” 

“I know,” he says earnestly.

“Dude, are you Han Solo-ing her?” Mike whispers. “Now?”

“What?” Lucas says, blushing. “No, I just meant…! I mean, she doesn’t say it much, but that’s okay! I know! From other things!” 

Max laughs. “It’s okay, I got it,” she insists, kissing his cheek. “Anyway, enough about us. What do you want from all this?” 

“I circled my things,” Lucas insists.

“I know,” Max says, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But I’m not talking about what you’re okay with, for us. We’re going to have to start somewhere, and I want to do something  _ you _ really want. So go on, number one thing you wanna try.”

Lucas sighs. “I liked when you said I was good at it,” he mutters. 

“That should be easy enough,” Mike declares.

“Absolutely,” Max says, pulling Lucas in for a hug. Over his shoulder, she mouths,  _ I’ll end you, _ at Mike with a wink.

_ Bring it, _ he mouths back.

Lucas rubs her back tenderly, burying his face in her neck. “You guys know you both make weird little weezy sounds when you’re mouthing at each other, right?”

“No we don’t,” they both say.

Lucas sighs. “You totally do, but okay.”

Max meets Mike’s eyes and grins when she reaffirms that they’re totally on the same page. This is gonna be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look me in the eyes and tell me lucas wouldn't have a major kink for being told he's being good to his partner y'all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look there's actual smut in this smut

They planned a scene for the weekend. Max writes out her plans and finds that it feels a lot like giving a presentation in school. She’s pretty sure that’s not how she’s supposed to feel in this scenario, but it’s hard to feel the sexual part of it when she’s not actually going to be a part of the sexual part of it.

The day of, she tries to dress up. She goes back and forth between wearing black jeans and a halter top and wearing shorts with a sweater that slides off her shoulder. In the end she wears lighter sweater with short shorts so her legs are bare in case she ends up with one of them in her lap and they want to touch some skin while there.

It also gives her the option of nervously curling her fingers into her sleeves while she watches Mike and Lucas.

“Can I help?” Lucas asks softly, which is what tips her off about the fact that she’s been awkwardly staring at them for too long.

Mike’s not even teasing, which means she must look really anxious.

“I guess get undressed?” she manages, kicking herself the moment she chokes it out.

Mike stifles a smile, giving her a look as though to say,  _ I could bicker like usual, but I know you’re just starting out, so I will be nice. _ She wants to kick his ass in the most loving way. Lucas just laughs, shrugging off his shirt.

She picks at the hem of her sleeve and Lucas seems unable to take it anymore, hopping over to her to kiss the top of her head. “Hey,” he says gently. “You got this.”

“Stoooop,” she whines. “You’re psyching me out even worse.”

Lucas grins. “Oh yeah? Can’t take a little comforting?”

“Stop,” she says, smiling.

“Careful, I’m giving you a hug,” he teases, pulling her in and dancing with her a little.

“Lucas!” she complains, smiling until her cheeks hurt. “No! I’m trying to be authoritative!”

“Mhmm,” Lucas says, kissing her neck. “I know. You got this.”

“Don’t encourage me,” she growls, biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

“I believe in you,” Lucas stage whispers, just to rile her up, and she pretends to kick at him as he walks away.

“Don’t,” she hisses, amused, through her teeth.

Lucas flashes a little smile at Mike, who doesn’t manage to hide his doofy little grin in time.

“You bastards,” she tells them, hands on her hips. And  _ dammit, _ the worst part of it is that it  _ worked. _ And Lucas knows it, too, winking at her. “Lucas, sit on the edge of the bed, Mike, on your knees in front of him.”

Mike goes down embarrassingly fast, long legs skittering out beneath him before he pulls them back into a nice kneel.

“Hang on,” she says, grabbing the cushion off their armchair to slide it beneath his knees. “Wait, fuck, uh, safewords. Repeat them back to me.”

“Green is keep going, yellow is slow down, red is stop,” Mike says.

She nods, squatting beside him, again for a moment too long, because Lucas is combing his hand through her hair, pulling tendrils out to smooth them between his fingers. He looks perched on the verge of teasing her some more, so she straightens her shoulders and stands before he can get to it.

He looks so proud of her. She wants to disappear, but even more so she wants him to look at her like that more.

(Lucas thinks she’s a badass. She likes to think she is, but she also thinks she’s at least twice as much of a badass just because he believes it so well.)

“Suck Lucas off,” she orders. And that sounds weird, so she awkwardly adds, “Please.”

“Okay,” Mike says, in his own bratty little way, teasing her with just the slope of his barely hidden grin.

She squints at him angrily, but he obeys, licking up Lucas’s shaft to get to the tip and slip it into his mouth.

Lucas slides his hand onto Mike’s head, closing his eyes with the smallest intake of breath. He’s so measured, so gentle, so quiet.

(Lucas is just as passionate as her or Mike, Max knows. But he’s also got a focus neither of them has, a sort of stoicism. Where they run on stubbornness alone, Lucas has a mix of stubbornness and serenity that she’s fascinated by.)

She wants to reward him for it and also to break his concentration.

“You can be a little rougher with him,” Max assures. “However feels good.”

Lucas clears his throat. The contrast between the way he and Mike will bicker over the least important things and how tenderly Lucas puts his hands on either side of Mike’s head and how reverently Mike looks up at him when he does, jaw lax around Lucas, is so, so sweet. Max doesn’t want to break it.

She bites her lip, trying to tread carefully. Lucas likes to be cool. It’s his biggest weakness and also his biggest strength, depending how well he’s judged what cool means for a given scenario. “He wants to feel you,” she says, after a moment. “He wants you to show him what you can do. Right, Mike?”

Mike nods, still staring up at Lucas, throat working as he swallows around Lucas.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Lucas says. (Which is cute. He’s put on some muscle since he started working at the fire station, but he’s still not that strong.)

Mike nods again, nostrils flaring as Lucas spreads his fingers and grips his head a little tighter, enough to keep Mike still while he fucks down his throat. Mike moans and slides his hands up the backs of Lucas’s thighs and then up his ass to grip the small of his back.

“Mike, would you like to swallow?” Max asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mike moans in agreement.

“Good,” Max says, staring Lucas down. “Whenever you want.”

He nods, breathing growing harsher as he gets closer, closer, then shudders through his climax, thrusting further inside until Mike’s taken him to the hilt, staring at the ceiling in an attempt to relax his throat enough.

Lucas groans, fingers curling in Mike’s dark hair as he stutters to a stop.

Mike stays where he is until Lucas pulls back, lapping up every drop as he goes and licking his lips.

Max very nearly blurts  _ gross _ because there’s no way it tastes any better than it smells or feels, but she doesn’t want to interrupt the momentum now.

Lucas runs a thumb over Mike’s bottom lip and Mike glances at Max. She nods, and he surges up to kiss Lucas.

“On the bed,” Max says softly, letting Lucas handle the exact mechanics of hauling Mike up onto his lap and swinging both of them up on the bed together, Mike nestled into the pillows as Lucas cradles him and kisses him.

Max grabs the lube for them. “I believe this part you can handle,” she says.

Lucas gives her a smug little grin. “I think so,” he says.

She watches his back and shoulders while he does it, the way he stumbles a little in trying to get one hand between Mike’s legs without moving away from their kiss or bending Mike in half, even though Mike’s nearly a head taller than him.

“When you’re ready, go ahead,” Max says. “And then stop.”

Lucas breaks away to raise a brow at her. “Stop when I’m inside?” he presses.

She blushes. “Um. Yes.”

He shakes his head, very amused, and does something with his fingers which makes Mike gasp and go a little cross-eyed. Max meets Mike’s eyes and smirks, trying to ignore the teasing in lieu of what she’s planning.

Lucas takes his time, and Max busies herself with playing with Mike’s hair, almost meditatively. She tries not to look bored. She doesn’t mind the wait, but she doesn’t want Lucas to think that he’s failing her by not doing anything special for her during this part. (Mike clearly doesn’t care. He’s having a great time. So far.)

Lucas pushes Mike’s leg up, and Max helps get him in a good position for Lucas to press inside, nice and slow, stroking his palms up Mike’s sides as he pushes a gutteral sound out of Mike’s chest and stops.

They both stare at her, flustered, Mike moreso.

“Okay, now roll over so Mike’s on top,” she says.

“Ugh,” Mike complains.

“Color?” she asks, already knowing the answer.

He rolls his eyes. “Green.”

“You’re such a brat,” she says.

Lucas chuckles and rolls back, holding Mike steady as he flips them so Mike’s straddling him. Despite his complaints, Mike moans at the shift in position. She thinks it probably presses Lucas deeper inside him, because of the gravity, but to be fair, she doesn’t really know for sure.

“Fair warning, Mike has no sense of balance,” Lucas says.

“Really? You’re gonna make fun of me now?” Mike gripes.  _ “Now?” _

“Just thought she should know,” Lucas says, innocent.

“Fuck off,” Mike mutters.

“That’s okay,” Max says, shuffling around so she’s kneeling behind Mike. “I’m going to be doing the heavy lifting.”

“Bullshit you are,” Mike replies. “You can’t lift me.”

“I can lift you enough, Beanpole,” Max replies.

“Oh, Beanpole, sooo creative, I bet you--”

Lucas starts laughing. “Not even stopping during sex, huh?”

Mike sighs and rests his head back on Max’s shoulder. “Your sweater is very soft,” he says.

“Thank you,” she replies. “Also, you’re going to hate this, but you’re not getting out of it without a safeword.”

“I already hate it,” Mike says.

“If you want to get fucked you’re gonna tell Lucas how good it is,” Max says.

Mike mulls that over. “No way. I can’t do that.”

“As in a safeword way?” she asks, to be sure.

“As in:  _ no way,” _ Mike says, meeting her eyes. There’s a faint blush dusting his freckles.

Lucas almost instinctively moves to his defense, but Max shushes him. “Green?” she whispers into Mike’s ear, because she gets it. Mike gets embarrassed. So does she.

Thing is, unlike Max, Mike’s not bad at praise, when he doesn’t overthink it. He just falters when the stakes are too high. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles under his breath.

She wraps her arm around his middle and lifts, letting him put his hands on Lucas’s chest to steady himself.

“Uh…” He clears his throat. “You feel good.”

Max hides her laugh into Mike’s back. “Nice diiiick,” she whispers.

Mike reaches back to smack her. She smacks his ass in response. Lucas is shaking with laughter too, but he groans as Max lets Mike sink down on him, reaching for Mike’s hips to settle his hands on them.

And then they all sit there for a moment, Lucas tenderly tracing Mike’s hipbones with the tips of his fingers while he thinks.

“Hands!” Mike blurts. “I mean, you’ve got… there’s good… They’re…”

Max guides him up, shakily readjusting her own balance as she does, then back down. “Stop overthinking it,” she whispers.

Mike groans, muscles clenching under her hand. “They’re rough,” he manages. “But not too rough.”

“It’s all the heavy lifting I do at the station,” Lucas says, gripping Mike’s hips a little tighter, palms flat against his skin.

“I know,” Mike says. “Which is really cool, too, because your calluses are, like, literally from saving lives? But also, they make the way you touch, like, um, better?”

Max lets him talk, helping him roll his hips up and down, slow enough to keep talking but fast enough to actually get a little bit of momentum. 

Mike’s breath hitches each time he moves back down, but he’s got the ball rolling now. “Um, you just, like… Like, touch in a really gentle way. But you also aren’t shy about it.”

“Yeah?” Lucas asks, a greedy gleam in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Mike says, seemingly encouraged by that desire. “Yeah, it’s  _ really _ good. Like, you… you um… You make it clear you really want it? And that you’re  _ there,  _ and you’re all firm and… and all, but then, like, you do that, like, softly, and when your hands are rough and you’re, like, touching gently, it’s really, um… like a good… like…?”

She pulls back a little, guiding him with her hands instead of wrapped around his middle, letting him set the pace while she makes sure he doesn’t lose his balance.

“Like, titillating?” Lucas asks.

Mike huffs a breathy laugh and nods. “That’s a big word for right now, but yeah. Like… electric. Like, it just feels really good on my skin. But in a reassuring way.”

Lucas smiles wide at that. “Reassuring sounds nice,” he says, a little breathless himself.

“Oh, well,” Mike says, eyes fluttering closed as he grips Lucas’s shoulders and rolls his hips, panting between words. “Well, being with you is really reassuring. You’re really passionate, but you can be so calm, too, like… like fireworks, I guess.”

“Calm like fireworks?” Lucas snorts, hands joining Max’s in steadying Mike’s movement, his pinky wrapping around her index finger, which is oddly ensnaring.

“I… Yeah,” Mike says, moaning as he hits a really good angle. “Jesus, okay, I um…” His words come out in a rush.

“Keep going,” Max encourages.

Mike lets out a small whine. “Like, how fireworks are loud and bright but, like, um… like you feel peaceful watching them, sometimes, because they’re, like, art, you know? But my point is, you’re really, uh,  _ fuck, _ really amazing to be with, because I never feel like too much or anything, because you  _ like _ to be challenged and, um, fight in a nice way? But there’s something really firm about you, too.” He laughs, almost hysterical at the absurdity. “And not just your pecs, y’know?” He squeezes at Lucas’s chest where he’s holding on. “But I like those too.”

Lucas grins at him.

“Also I don’t know if this is weird but I really like your skin,” Mike blurts.

Lucas snorts loudly.  _ “Sounds _ weird when you put it like that.”

“I like how dark it is,” Mike says. “I like how it reflects light and how smooth it looks. It’s pretty. You’re pretty.”

Lucas’s mouth twists into a bemused smile. “Thanks.”

“I know it’s kinda complicated,” Mike says. “But just… I like it.”

“No, you’re good,” Lucas says, kissing him. “And you’re pretty too.”

Mike laughs into his lips, breathy, lips parting slightly.

“Mike, keep talking,” Max says. “But Lucas can take over now.”

Lucas seems all too happy to grip Mike’s thigh and roll them over so Mike’s on his back again. “Yeah, please keep talking,” Lucas says, snapping his hips.

“Oh, fuck,  _ yeah,” _ Mike says. “Oh, fuck, I can’t think about anything about how good your dick feels right now, though.”

“Hey, I like compliments about my dick too,” Lucas teases.

“It’s really good,” Mike says. “And the way you move is really sexy too, and you’re so caring and responsive…”

Max sits back, letting Lucas set a good rhythm until Mike’s whimpering and clenching at the sheets.

“Shit,” Mike manages. “Oh, man, you’re really good at sex. I don’t know how you always know what to do, but…”

“I just listen to your noises,” Lucas says. “You’re pretty responsive yourself.”

Mike mewls. “Fuck, well, you’re really good at listening, then, because…  _ fuck!” _ He claws at Lucas’s back as Lucas adjusts his angle and speeds up a little. “Oh, fuck, you’re so good, you’re  _ really really  _ good at this!”

Lucas ducks his head and bites Mike’s shoulder, and Mike whimpers, head falling back, absently mumbling, “So, so good,” in a loop.

“Can I jerk him off?” Lucas asks, shooting a simmering look at Max over his shoulder.

Max feels a hot shiver run through her body. “Yeah,” she says. “Thank you for asking. And you can come too.”

Lucas shifts so he can get his hand on Mike and jerk him off in time with his thrusts, and Mike’s babbling cuts off into helpless whines, his hand gripping at Lucas’s hair on the back of his neck until Lucas groans, whimpering a little himself.

They both come only a few seconds apart, shivery and stilted in their motions, and then stay there for a while, breathing hard, clinging to each other.

Max gives them a second before shuffling closer to get their attention. “How was that?”

Lucas pulls out, and Mike’s breath hitches with a sharp gasp. “Fuck,” he whispers.

Lucas flops onto his back. “Yeah,” he says, chest still heaving. “Yeah, that was good.”

Mike nods, pushing his fingers into his hair while he catches his breath.

“Anything else?” she asks.

“You can be stricter,” Mike breathes, swallowing a few times. “If Lucas doesn’t mind.”

“Why would  _ I _ mind?” Lucas gripes.

“You looked really concerned,” Max admits, grinning.

Mike nods, breathing slowly through his nose.

“I didn’t… I mean…” Lucas stammers.

“Lucas, it’s cool, you don’t have to make excuses to explain being a caring lover,” Max says. “We’ll work on it.”

“Good cop, bad cop,” Mike mumbles mostly to himself, laughing at himself.

“To be fair, seems like Mike enjoyed himself just fine today too,” Max says, jabbing Mike in the side so he starts and tries to block her way too late.

“Yeah,” he mutters. “Definitely. But it was like I was right on the edge of this really nice fuzzy headspace, and I think you could have pushed me harder.”

Lucas takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “Well, the stuff you said was nice.”

“I meant it,” Mike says, rolling over to look at Lucas with wide eyes. “And more, that I don’t know how to say.”

Lucas pulls him in for a hug, kissing the top of his head. “I know. I’ve known you for a long time, baby, I know how you think.”

Mike wraps his arm around him and squeezes. “Thanks.”

Max groans and crawls over them so she can nestle against Lucas’s back. Feels a little weird with them being naked and her not being naked, but she figures the cuddling is part of it. She kisses Lucas’s back, and he takes her hand and pulls it around both him and Mike with a little squeeze.

She lays there as long as she can without saying anything, enjoying the warmth of Lucas’s back against her forehead, before finally she has to blurt, “Okay,  _ when _ are you guys going to shower?”

And then they both laugh at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join me next time when we play: what's more important to ain, satisfying pacing or just wanting to write subspace?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild warnings for breathplay and safeword usage (but just a little in a very soft way, trust me)
> 
> also i made some references to let go, the fic where i explore the fact that mike wheeler is 100% going to have a breakdown before he hits 25 because dude puts everyone before himself and never fuckin' chills, but i don't think you actually have to read it for it to make sense

Mike doesn’t get panic attacks like any other person.

At least, not any other person Max knows.

He phases out, starts moving slower, gets crabby and snippy at them for no reason. Of course, Mike gets crabby at them for fun, too, so at first they’ll always fire back, but there’s a certain glare that always alerts them, an almost jittery dark look, like he’s got too much to say as a comeback and can’t put it all in the right order.

Ever since Mike’s big crash, they’ve been more aware of it than ever.

(Ten the cat serves as an early warning system too, sort of. He can sense it, somehow, when Mike’s not okay, and he’ll start screaming for them despite Mike’s attempts to shut him up. But then again, Ten also screams about food and general life things too. The cat’s a real bastard.)

Today, though, they’re all in the same room.

They don’t know what’s set it off this time, but Mike makes a choked off little noise in an aborted come back that gets their attention, and Lucas is taking Mike’s long fingers into his firm hands. “You’re shaking,” he murmurs.

“No I’m not,” Mike says immediately.

“Yes, you are,” Lucas says, and wraps his arms around Mike.

As angry as Mike’s panic attacks get, the second he’s enveloped in Lucas he loses all the fight he has in him, slumping into Lucas’s arms.

Max leans against the table and tries to stay steady, hold Lucas’s eyes.

This sort of thing freaks Lucas out. He’s good at being comforting, but it still leaves him off balance. He’s a hands on person, the kind who will try to fight a monster with a wrist rocket just to have something to  _ do. _ This sort of thing, even if he instinctively knows how to hold Mike, stroke his hair and make him feel safe, isn’t his forte.

“What happened, baby?” Lucas asks.

“I don’t know!” Mike sobs. “It just happened!”

“Oh,” Lucas says, slightly relieved. There’s no “thing” he has to talk Mike through, just physical comfort to give. An active solution.

Max smiles, satisfied that Lucas will be okay, and turns her attention to Mike. She rubs his back, leaning against Lucas as she does. “You’re like a little baby,” she says. “Cranky and crying for no reason.”

Mike flips her off, but he’s laughing a little between sobs into Lucas’s belly.

Lucas nudges her scoldingly, but he’s laughing too. She sees it. He’s not fooling anyone.

Ten comes barreling into the kitchen, screaming.

“Yeah, I  _ got him,”  _ Lucas says, because he doesn’t seem to realize how ridiculous it is to compete with a cat for his boyfriend’s affection. “You’re  _ late.” _

Mike puts out a hand for Ten and hauls him into his lap, screaming until he’s able to nuzzle Mike’s side a few times. This does pin Ten between Mike and Lucas, but Ten and Lucas can tolerate each other for Mike’s sake.

It’s all very cute, and Mike’s back to normal before long.

**

The thing is, Mike is very high strung. 

They’d managed to ban him from supplying endless (occasionally unhelpful) emotional support at other people for about six months after his breakdown, but now he’s back on the phone with Will every other day telling him to  _ go to that meeting, they like your paintings and you’ll be fine _ and reading all of Moby Dick in a few weeks so he can help El on her paper. 

And now he’s actually in touch with his mom and Nancy, Max can hear him trying to wheedle dating and parenting complaints out of them to try and give them emotional support too. (Fortunately, Karen and Nancy are both smarter than him and know what he’s up to.)

Dustin, fortunately, is a big tattletale. “Your boyfriend is an emotional support addict,” he tells Max. “I swear to God, yesterday he came over to help El with a project and they got done faster than he expected, and so he started asking me how my thesis was going and if I needed any help.”

“At least he’s learning to multitask,” Max says. Usually Mike throws his back into helping one person and forgets everything and everyone else until someone else has a big enough emergency to get his attention again.

“He’s annoying,” Dustin says. “I don’t need help on my neuroscience Master’s thesis from a mechanical engineer who’s still recovering from a nervous breakdown. Unless he wants to be a test subject, in which case…”

Max rolls her eyes. “He’s probably just tense. He’s been having panic attacks lately out of nowhere.”

Dustin sighs. “When is he not tense?”

Which is a very good point, Max thinks, when she goes home and finds Mike building a new climbing tower for Ten.

“What’s up with you?” she asks, poking him with her foot.

“Nothing’s up with me,” he snaps, slapping her foot away.

“Nope, you’ve been stressed again lately,” she says.

Mike gives her a look as he shoves up his sleeves and measures something on the climbing tower. “Maybe I just want to  _ do _ things again.”

She grabs him around the waist and drags him to the couch. He’s like a foot taller than her and yet he can’t struggle out of her grip as she slams him down onto the couch. “Mike, if you want to do things, you need to be able to relax.”

He opens his mouth to protest. Fortunately, Lucas gets home with the groceries right about them, so she can turn to Lucas and say, “Lucas, tell your boyfriend if he wants to be useful to anyone, he’s got to relax.”

“She’s right,” Lucas says.

“I relax!” Mike says.

They both give him unimpressed looks.

“I… read things,” Mike says, faltering. “And… play with Ten.”

“Uh-huh,” Max says.

“And we nap!” Mike protests. “Ten and I, in the sun.”

“Mike,” Lucas says. “Last night I heard you trying to sneakily ask your Mom about your grandmother’s healthcare bills into a conversation about chicken parmesan recipe while she literally had to dodge your questions. You are not relaxed.”

Mike sulkily throws himself back on the couch. “Fine! I’m relaxing, see!”

Max sighs and pats his knee. “Well done, you did it.”

“Yeah, you look super relaxed,” Lucas says.

Mike glares at them harder.

**

A lot of their scenes are about Lucas. It’s the number one thing they have in common. She likes giving Lucas praise and good sex via Mike, and Mike likes giving Lucas the same with firm guidance from Max to keep him focused.

But she thinks maybe at the moment, Lucas would prefer to do something for Mike. Something like making Mike finally  _ chill the fuck out. _

“We need to wreck him,” she blurts at some point as she’s thinking it over.

“Come again?” Lucas asks, lips quirking up in amusement. She thinks maybe one of his hobbies is simply humoring her.

“Mike,” she says. “Think about it. The only way we’re prying all that bratty, high-strung self-sacrifice out of his bony little fingers is by force.”

Lucas looks wildly entertained and a little concerned. “Do you have a suggestion?” he prompts.

“A scene,” she clarifies. “Except we’re not gonna be nice.”

“Right,” he says. “And that’s going to help how, exactly?”

“Just trust me,” she says. “You’re too nice during sex, you’ll have to follow my lead.”

“How can I be  _ too _ nice during  _ sex?” _ Lucas snaps.

“Mike’s a whiner,” she says. “You’re going to have to ignore him.”

“Excuse me?” Lucas asks. “I’ve been putting up with his whining since we were  _ seven, _ I know how to deal with him.”

“Not during sex you don’t,” she says.

“Because it’s  _ sex,” _ Lucas says, holding his hands up in offense. “You’re supposed to give the other person what they want, that’s what sex is  _ for.” _

She grins. “It’s very cute that you think that, and if it makes you feel better, Mike definitely wants to be bossed around and wrecked. Trust me, I have a plan.”

Lucas furiously shakes his head. “Fine!”

“Good,” she says. He hates losing arguments, but he’ll get over it. She’s pretty sure by the end of this, he’ll enjoy the results too.

**

“We’re doing a scene tonight,” Max informs Mike. “It’s not going to be sexual from the get-go, so I’m telling you now.”

“Okay?” Mike says. “Should I put Ten outside?”

“No, we’ll do it when we get there,” she says.

He looks at her like she’s crazy. “Alright, I guess?”

“Safewords?” she asks.

“Red is stop, yellow is pause, green is I’m doing okay,” Mike recites petulantly. “But I don’t get…”

“You don’t have to get it,” Max says, crowding into his space so he’s pressed up against the wall, her hand lightly pressing against his throat. “You just have to do what I say.”

His Adam’s apple bobs against her palm. “Is Lucas…?” he asks.

“Don’t worry about Lucas,” she says softly. “I’ll worry about Lucas. You just do what I tell you, that’s all you have to do.”

She keeps her hand on his throat, pressing lightly, very lightly, as she brushes hair out of his face. “Okay?”

“Okay,” he mumbles.

“Good boy,” she purrs. “Go kneel in front of the couch.”

He blinks at her owlishly for a moment.

“Now?” she presses.

He pivots on his heel and goes to do it, and she watches him go, raising a brow at him as he glances over his shoulder to check if her face betrays anything more than before.

She snorts and goes to get Lucas as he steps out of the room, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He’s one of the few people on the planet who actually prefers jeans to sweatpants, but she’s asked him to wear something soft for today. “Hey,” she says. “Safewords.”

“Red is stop, yellow is slow, green is go,” he says, bored. “Max.”

“What?” she asks, hands on her hips. “You’re taking orders from me today.”

“Yes, sir,” he teases, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Hm,” she says. “I like that.”

He’s shorter than Mike, but compared to her he’s tall, and she likes it. She likes it even more when he’s letting her be in charge.

“Oh yeah?” he says, looking very proud of himself for finding things she likes.

She leans into his arm around her, letting him feel strong. “I could get used to it.”

“Maybe next time,” Lucas says, kissing her nose and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Okay,” she says. “Like we talked about at first, and I’ll tell you when you need to do anything else.”

“Yes  _ sir,”  _ he says teasingly, and heads off to join Mike.

She changes into something comfortable, some shorts and a tank top, and heads over to the living room, where Lucas sits on the couch, Mike between his knees, gently pulling Mike’s hair back with his fingers, coming through the fluffy locks.

Mike tenses a bit when he sees her, trying to guess what’s going to happen, but she just rolls her eyes. “Stop,” she says. “We’re just going to watch a movie for now. Don’t try to guess anything.”

“I’m not,” Mike mumbles, lying.

Lucas laughs, pulling Mike’s hair into his hands and toying with the strands absently.

“It’s just you haven’t told me what to do,” Mike mutters.

“I told you to kneel here,” Max says.

“Yes, but…” Mike stars, so she takes his jaw in her hand and forces him to look at her.

Lucas’s hands stop, settling comfortingly on Mike’s head, watching for signs that Mike’s upset by this turn of events.

“Color?” Max says.

“Green, but…” Mike says again, and she presses on his throat. Gently, hand spread so she’s not crushing any one part of his windpipe, she pushes his head back into Lucas’s knee, just hard enough that she can feel Mike swallow against the pressure. Lucas settles a hand on Mike’s shoulder, cautious.

“No buts,” she says. “Do as I tell you, nothing more and nothing less.”

Mike finally nods.

She releases his throat and Lucas lets out a breath of relief.

She pats his thigh. “How about you, what’s your color?”

“Green,” he says, after a moment’s hesitation.

“You sure?” she asks.

He nods, this time quicker. “Yeah. I’m good.” He pauses. “Just... make sure to check in with Mike enough?”

He looks at her, all wide and earnest eyes, and she’s overcome with emotion. “I will, I promise.”

She doesn’t know what’s more powerful, the fact that she’s one of the most important people in Lucas’s life or that he trusts her completely with the other.

“Stop overthinking things,” she says to Mike to distract herself from the surge of emotion. She taps his chin to urge him to lean his head back into Lucas’s lap.

He returns to playing with Mike’s hair as she starts the movie. Ten races over to sit in Mike’s lap, purring loudly, which is perfect, really.

About twenty minutes in, she gently taps Lucas on the side, and he obediently moves from playing with Mike’s hair to massaging his scalp. Mike notes the change, giving Max a sullen look over her continued silence, but he leans into it.

She waits until his eyes flutter closed and taps Lucas on the side again.

This time, he slides his hand under Mike’s head and tilts his head forward.

Mike looks hilariously ruffled at the thought of leaving Lucas’s lap, lip jutting out a little in a pout, but then Lucas gets his hand on Mike’s shoulders and starts kneading.  _ “Ow,” _ Mike says at first, and Max and Lucas both laugh.

Between being so tall he’s permanently stooping and being the most tightly wound person on the planet, Mike’s shoulders are a  _ mess. _ Lucas has to use both hands to knead out the knots, but when he finally does, Mike’s shoulder sag and he moans as Lucas keeps kneading.

They finish the rest of the movie like that, at which point Lucas slides his arms under Mike’s knees and back. 

“I can…” Mike mumbles, gently shoving Ten off his lap.

“Mike, am I going to have to gag you?” Max asks.

Mike’s jaw snaps shut.

“It’d be a shame,” Max says. “We like your noises.”

Mike shakes his head quietly.

“Good boy,” she says.

Lucas carries him to bed, depositing him face down.

“Get the rest of his back too, the looser the better,” Max says.

“No problem,” Lucas says, digging the heel of his palm into Mike’s back.

Mike tries to yelp in pain, but it morphs into a long groan of pleasure after a moment.

While they do that, Max gets out a long length of nylon rope. She’s tested its stretch on her own wrist a few times, but it’s still a little nerve wracking. She doesn’t want to hurt Mike.

She gets on the bed, sitting next to Mike as he melts into the sheets, moaning each time Lucas drags a hand up his spine.

“You are so fucking tense,” she says. “Hands behind his back.”

He twists to look at her over his shoulder, eyes going dark at the sight of the rope.

He gasps when Lucas puts his hands on Mike’s shoulders, dragging them down to his elbows and pulling them smoothly back, until his forearms are flush across his shoulder blades, each hand gripping the opposite bicep.

She wraps the rope around his biceps, Lucas helping her keep it taut and untangled.

Mike’s breathing grows harsher as she goes.

“How’s that?” she asks.

He tests the bonds. “Good,” he croaks.

“Color?”

“Green,” Mike says.

She looks at Lucas.

“Green,” he says.

She nods, leaning over to Mike. “You’re not allowed to come,” she informs him. “Got it?”

“And if I do?” he asks.

They’re not going to touch his cock, and he’s never come untouched before, so she doesn’t think it’ll be an issue, but his eyes clearly say he wants a rule there, if only for show.

She looks at Lucas. He’s the one most likely to have a hangup about punishments.

“I guess if you’re that greedy for it,” Lucas says, “then we’ll have to give you more.”

Mike raises a brow, but Max gets it.

“Until you’re begging us to stop,” she purrs.

Mike’s breath hitches as he also gets it.

Lucas flips him onto his back, spine arching as his arms stay bound behind his back.

Max takes the liberty of spreading his legs, too, as wide as they can comfortably go.

“Have at it,” she tells Lucas, and he smiles, stroking his side before lowering himself over Mike and kissing at the side of his throat. 

Mike takes at most a minute before he realizes he can’t touch Lucas, can only lay there and take it, and he gives Max a despondent look.

“What’s your color?” she asks.

_ “Green,  _ but…” he starts, and she sighs, tapping Lucas on the shoulder. Mike catches himself, going silent with a bite of his lower lip, a little too late.

“Are you good to keep going while I take care of this?” Max asks Lucas, pinching Mike’s nipple to indicate what she wants. Mike twitches, eyes on Lucas.

Lucas hesitates.

They both watch him quietly.

“Yeah,” he says. “Just be careful.”

“Of course,” she murmurs, stroking his cheek tenderly as he shimmies down to pull Mike’s nipple between his lips and lick at it.

Mike lets out a soft little breath before realizing where they’d left off and looking up at Max. “It’s just that Lucas isn’t...” he tries to explain.

She pushes her hand on his throat and slowly ramps up the pressure until Mike has a small catch in his breath. She’d done her research on how to do this without hurting him, but Lucas’s eyes on her also remind her to go easy. “Did I tell you to take care of Lucas?” she asks, gently.

Mike swallows, shaking his head breathlessly.

“Then why are you worrying about that?” she loosens her hand for a moment to give him a rush of air, and he rolls his hips into the air, trying to arch into Lucas’s mouth.

She pushes on his throat again, making it clear it’s a rhetorical question.

“You’re going to take it until I tell you otherwise, okay?” she says, pushing until one of Mike’s spread legs jerks, his eyes trained on hers, lips parting a little.

“Yellow,” Lucas says, breaking the spell formed between them.

He sits back, and she reaches for him. “Hey,” she says. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucas says. “I just… worry.”

“I’m good,” Mike assures him. “Seriously, I like it.”

“Does it hurt?” Lucas asks.

“No,” Mike says. “A little harder to breathe, and when I can again it’s like… heady. Like, makes me kinda dizzy and whatever you’re doing feels a little more intense.”

“Okay,” Lucas says, rubbing his hands up Mike’s sides. “It doesn’t freak you out? I mean, you freaked out when your foot slipped in the pool, man.”

“Okay, well, I’m no longer eight,” Mike says, amused. “And it doesn’t freak me out when it’s  _ Max.” _

“Aw,” she says, actually flattered.

“Literally all I said was I don’t think you’d kill me,” Mike gripes, but his knee bumps her thigh in a way that says differently.

“I know but that’s so sweet,” she says. “Because I definitely could.”

“Oh, yeah, wow, so scary,” he says, rolling his eyes.

She sticks her tongue out at him and he does the same in response, making Lucas laugh. “Okay, okay,” he says. “Then I’m good.”

“We can do something different,” she says, taking his wrist in her hand. He turns his palm to squeeze her wrist back.

“No,” he says, relaxing his shoulders. “I trust you too, Mad Max.”

She preens.

“You are such a dork, for real,” Mike whispers, and she growls at him and playfully wraps both hands around his throat.

He giggles at it at first, but she takes the information she’s gotten from all this and - after one more check with Lucas - starts alternating pressure and no pressure.

Lucas syncs with her, watching her hands closely so he can pepper bites and licks with Mike’s oxygen rushes, and before long, Mike’s squirming and hard under Lucas.

Max pulls her hands away, and Mike’s eyes crack open to follow her movement, eyes glassy and hooded. “Flip him,” she orders. “Ass up.”

Lucas grins and does so, getting Mike on his knees, face in the pillows.

“Fuck,” Mike whispers.

She backs off a little, petting his hair while Lucas slicks up his fingers and starts pushing them inside.

“Focus on his prostate,” she murmurs. “He’s so eager, I bet it  _ aches.”  _

Mike whimpers as Lucas curls his fingers.

“Doesn’t it, Mike?” she whispers. “Feels so good you could just lose it, huh?”

He nods.

“Good,” she says. “Relax into it. Just relax.” She presses her hands between his shoulder blades and pushes until he lets out all the air in his lungs and relaxes his shoulders as much as he can with his arms behind his back. She looks at Lucas. “Nice and slow. He’s doing so good relaxing, let’s not startle him.”

“Yes, sir,” he says with a grin, moving his fingers nice and slow.

She shivers with pleasure, stroking her fingers into Mike’s hair. “God, you really needed this, didn’t you, baby?” she says. He mewls slightly with every stroke of Lucas’s fingers, under his breath, but he uncoils into her hands, chest sinking into the sheets. “Just needed a break, huh? You’re such a pleaser, but now all you have to do is just feel nice. Isn’t that good?”

He nods, bleary as he presses his face into the pillows. She tugs him up a little, stroking his hair.

“You know, we like doing this,” Lucas murmurs. “This is relaxing for us, too.”

“Yeah?” Mike asks softly.

“Oh, yeah,” Lucas murmurs. “Just making you feel good, nice and easy?”

“And you’re letting us so prettily,” she murmurs, smoothing her thumb over the back of Mike’s neck. “It’s okay, just let go. Just let us make you feel good.”

“Mm,” Mike says, eyes unfocused as Lucas changes the angle of his fingers. He moans, relaxing into it some more.

“Want me to choke you?” Max asks, rubbing his back.

“Please,” Mike whines.

“Good boy,” she says, gently sliding her hand under his throat. She’s gentler than before, because his face is pressed into the pillows and she doesn’t know how much that changes things, but it doesn’t seem to matter. He shivers with every unhindered breath she allows him.

“You’re doing so good,” Lucas whispers. “It’s so nice to see you relax.”

Mike sobs and shudders, muscles unclenching just a little bit more as he melts into the pillows. Max releases his throat and he takes a big gulp of air. He tenses, just a bit, mewling as suddenly, he comes.

She and Lucas freeze, staring at him as his toes curl and he rolls his hips through it, gasping and whining as he does.

For a moment they’re all still, Mike coming down and Max and Lucas just processing the situation.

“I guess we’re gonna have to follow through,” Max says.

“I guess so,” Lucas replies, getting Mike on his back.

Mike blinks up at them, sluggish and frazzled.

“Color?” she asks.

“Uh,” Mike says, staring at her lips like he’s trying to figure out what she even said. “Oh, uh, green.”

“Okay,” she says. “Lucas, why don’t you suck him off?”

“Alright,” Lucas says, pushing his fingers back in and wrapping his lips around the head of Mike’s cock.

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ Mike says, whining and bucking into it.

Lucas pulls off with a wince and pins Mike’s hips before he dives back in.

“Stay still,” Max tells him.

He looks up at her, dazed, and does. His head lolls against the pillows, and she strokes sweaty hair out of his face.

He looks  _ wasted,  _ she realizes.

He can’t even get a noise out the next time he comes, choking on a silent moan as his eyes go wide, going limp after the wave of pleasure ebbs. 

“Fuck him,” she says.

Lucas nods and slicks himself up. She watches Mike carefully as Lucas pushes inside, gentle with his thrusts, the slack way Mike just lets it happen.

“Jesus, there’s like no resistance at all,” Lucas murmurs as he sinks all the way in.

Mike whimpers a little as Lucas bottoms out, limp as a ragdoll as Lucas hauls him into his arms. “You okay?” he asks.

Mike mumbles something unintelligible.

“Holy shit, I think this is subspace,” Max murmurs. “Mike. Mike, nod if you still feel good, okay? Can you do that, babydoll?”

His eyes all but cross with the effort of parsing her words, but he nods.

“Good boy,” she says. 

Mike shivers at the praise.

“You can fuck him,” she murmurs to Lucas.

“So good for us,” Lucas says, pressing a kiss to Mike’s throat as he starts to thrust into him.

“Can you come again from him fucking you?” Max asks. “Hm? You still owe us some begging.”

“I don’t think he can,” Lucas says. “Mike, can you say something?”

“Um,” Mike says, lashes fluttering, breaths hitching with the steady, slow roll of Lucas’s hips. A particularly good thrust has his eyes sliding closed, head falling back, absolutely boneless.

She snorts. “Okay, you’re off the hook this time,” she tells Mike. “But only because you’re so good and relaxed for us.”

Lucas pulls his leg up, folding it up to Mike’s chest, fucking into him at whatever pace feels good to him.

Mike whimpers and lets it happen, flushed and completely gone.

“I want you to come with Lucas, can you do that?” she murmurs. “Come on, baby, you can do it.”

Mike manages something of a nod, and Lucas’s hips stutter, his breathing speed up.

“That’s it, you’re both so close, huh?” she murmurs. “Lucas, you’re doing such a good job. You’re making Mike feel so good, so relaxed.”

Lucas groans, deep in his chest, and speeds up.

She watches as his muscles clench and tugs at Mike’s hair. “Come,” she says forcefully, and watches as they both tip over the edge, Lucas’s hand tightening against Mike’s shoulder and Mike barely managing to twitch even as his eyes roll back and he comes.

“Fuck,” Lucas mumbles. “Jesus.” He pushes himself up on his elbows and gets Mike’s face in his hands. “Hey, you still in there?”

Mike’s eyes roll to look mostly at Lucas. “Nnn?” he manages.

“Hi baby,” Lucas says softly, teasingly, petting his hair. “It’s super hot that we melted your brain, but how about you come back now?”

He pulls out, and Mike shudders. “Wha?” he mumbles.

“Hi,” Lucas says again.

“Hi,” Mike echoes, confused. He swallows. “Um…”

Max snorts. “I’m going to go get some food and water for him.”

She slips off the bed. “Oh, and maybe some extra pillows,” Lucas says, sitting up to look at her before Mike grabs him, suddenly alarmed.

“Don’t leave,” Mike pleads.

“I’m not,” Lucas says. Mike gives him a shaky look, and Lucas pulls him into his arms, hugging him tight. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? You wake up on your own time, I’ll be here.”

“Okay,” Mike says, relaxing again. “Mm. Warm.”

He rubs his hand over Lucas’s pecs as he nuzzles into his chest.

Max grins and goes to get some juice and some food. When she gets back, Lucas is still talking to Mike softly, playing with his hair. 

She settles in front of them and gets a glass of juice to Mike’s lips. “Drink,” she says.

“Mm,” he mumbles, and does as he’s told.

Lucas chuckles at him as Mike scarfs down the crackers she hands him too, looking more lucid once he does.

“How do you feel, baby?” Max asks.

“Fuzzy,” Mike replies, slumping against Lucas. “Good fuzzy.”

“Well, we finally know how to get you to relax,” Max asks.

“Oh, fuck off,  _ that’s _ what this is about?” Mike replies.

“And he’s back!” Max says.

“Are you complaining?” Lucas asks.

Mike pouts up at him. “No.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lucas says, and kisses his nose. “Now get some sleep.”

_ “Fine,” _ Mike says, closing his eyes and yawning against Lucas.“But for the record, I can relax.”

“When was the last time you’ve been as relaxed as you are right now?” Max asks.

Mike thinks about it, he really does, but his eyes are drooping shut even as he does. “I mean, never, but that doesn’t mean that--”

“You’re welcome,” Lucas says proudly. Max grins.

Mike frowns, half asleep, but after a moment, he mumbles, “Thanks guys.”

She smiles to herself, feeling rather proud of herself, and snuggles against Mike’s back. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk whether to end this here or in another chapter or so and make a mildly request based porn fic to update as i see fit or make THIS the drabble collection so i guess we'll see???
> 
> (on one hand: more fics in the madwheelclair tag. on the other, almost all of them will still be my own fics so i haven't really achieved much)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's a chapter ft vibrators, crossdressing, cockwarming and rimming. idk how else to tag kinks here people, i can't be one of those drabble fics with the 50 million tags

No matter how much they like to bicker, Lucas is well aware that Max and Mike like each other. Still, he finds it adorable when they work together, gets a little flutter in his chest every time they relent and show it.

So frankly, when they start plotting something together, he’s thrilled. He doesn’t even care what they’re planning for him, he just thinks it’s cute to see them slipping into the other room together while he’s reading on the couch or whispering to each other while giving Lucas flirtatious little looks.

It all culminates when he gets back from running errands - it’s been a long day, swinging by the mechanic after his shift to get the engine checked and returning a pair of shoes that didn’t fit, buying Erica a birthday gift she won’t immediately sneer at and return. (Though, to be fair, he thinks she enjoys that more than the actual gifts.)

When he gets home, Mike’s in the kitchen and there’s a wonderful smell wafting to the living room where Max is…

Wearing suspenders.

“Special occasion?” he asks.

“What?” Max asks. “I’m a hard working career woman.” She snaps the suspenders, grinning.

“Oh, we’re doing  _ that,” _ Lucas says, rolling up his sleeves. He’s still wearing his uniform shirt (so sue him if it gets him better treatment at department stores) and it seems like that fits the game just fine. “What’s Mike wearing?”

“Guess you’ll have to see for yourself,” she purrs.

Lucas isn’t a hard person to please. He likes being good at sex - plain and simple. If Mike’s happy, he’s happy. But, whether it’s because of his own tastes or Mike’s, he does like when Mike wears skirts. He hopes that’s what they’re doing. 

He goes into the kitchen and grins when he sees it is.

Mike gives him an awkward look. He likes dressing in women’s clothes, but he always gets shy about it.

He’s wearing a white skirt. By the cut of it, Lucas guesses it’s supposed to come down roughly to the knee, but on Mike’s it’s struggling to make it halfway down his thigh. He’s also wearing thigh highs, which struggle to make it over his knee. But that does leave a nice, long expanse of leg exposed.

The skirt cinches around the waist neatly, and under it Mike’s wearing a smooth blouse, sleeves folded neatly up to his elbows.

He blushes hard when he sees Lucas. (It’s a bit of a relief. Lucas isn’t any good at roleplay. Max is, mostly because she’s not taking it seriously or trying to be  _ sexy. _ But Mike isn’t, and that relaxes Lucas.)

Max clears her throat. “Go on,” she says. “Mike make you a lovely meal, go ahead and take a look.”

He takes a few steps forward, and Max nudges him in the right direction until he gets what she has in mind. She smirks at him.

He comes up behind Mike, boxing him in, and Mike lets out a shivering breath, relieved at the closeness. He melts back into Lucas’s chest, which feels really fucking good. Lucas, especially after everything Mike’s been through, gets a profound satisfaction out of making Mike feel safe.

“What’d you make us, baby?” Lucas asks, kissing Mike’s neck.

“Um,” Mike says, shuddering at the touch. “Well. You’ve been working really hard lately, so I thought I’d make some of your favorites. Um.” He takes a sharp breath through his nose, head lolling back against Lucas’s shoulder. “Scalloped potatoes, glazed pork chops, those green beans you really like…”

He’s leaning hard against Lucas, rubbing his legs together like he does when he’s all worked up, one heel coming up like a pinup girl. Lucas wraps an arm around him to keep him upright, holding him close. “Mike?” he asks, smiling softly as he combs his hand through Mike’s hair.

“Tell him about dessert, babydoll,” Max drawls.

“I made a cherry pie,” Mike says, breathing hard and nodding at the pie. “‘S still warm.”

“Hm,” Lucas says, glancing back at Max before he pulls the pie in question over. It’s a beautiful pie, neat slats in the crust showing off the perfect red filling. Lucas carefully dips a finger into it to get some of the glaze. “And is that all we have for dessert?”

He slips the glazed finger into Mike’s mouth, feeling Mike’s tongue press against the pad of his finger to clean it off. Mike whines, and with his free hand, Lucas rucks up his skirt and feels between his legs to confirm his suspicions: there is a vibrating plug inside Mike, and the remote can only be with Max, sitting smug as all hell at the dinner table.

He grins, raking his fingers back down Mike’s thigh, grasping hard enough that Mike’s knees give out. 

He catches Mike before he slides to the floor, holding him up. Mike rolls back against him, almost like slow dancing. Mike’s breath catches in his throat.

“Dinner first,” Max says. “Then dessert.”

Lucas raises a brow. “Think he can make it that long?”

“Of course he can,” Max says. “He just wants to be good for you, isn’t that right, babydoll?”

Mike cranes his head to look up at Lucas, eyes glazed, and nods.

“He’s a lovely little wife, isn’t he?” Max purrs. “Go wash your hands, he’ll fix you a plate.”

Lucas presses him back up against the counter so he can regain his balance before Lucas lets him go. He gives Lucas a wrung out little smile, accepting a peck on the lips before Lucas goes to the sink.

He looks a bit less wrecked by the time he’s finished loading the plate with food, so Lucas assumes Max is going a bit easier on him for now. He has a feeling dinner is going to be interesting.

Max leans in to whisper something into Mike’s ear and he glares at her, leaning against the table to prop himself up when he visibly shudders.

“Should I be worried?” Lucas asks.

“A little,” Max says with a wicked grin.

Lucas sighs, giving her a scolding look.

While he’s doing that, Mike gets down on his knees, crawling between Lucas’s legs and slipping his hands on his belt buckle. “This okay?” he asks.

“Gonna be a little hard to eat,” Lucas says, resting his hand on Mike’s head. He likes doing that. Likes that it probably makes him feel very present to Mike.

Mike smiles, that little conspiratory smile that Max ekes out of him. He likes being a little shit too, and he can’t hide it forever. “I’m not gonna suck it.”

“Oh,” Lucas says. “That’s… you’re into that.” They’ve talked about it before. Lucas thinks he sees a glimmer of why it’s such a thing for Mike (and Max, actually, one of the things she genuinely seemed  _ turned on _ by rather than just interested.)

“So into it,” Mike says.

“Okay,” Lucas says. “Sure, go for it.”

Mike bites at his lower lip and unbuckles Lucas’s belt, unzipping his pants and slipping his half hard dick out of his boxers and into his mouth. He shifts a few times to get comfortable, then relaxes against Lucas’s leg, mouth soft around Lucas’s dick.

Lucas can feel his mouth work as he relaxes his throat and tongue so as to not swallow around Lucas.

It certainly is something to watch all six feet of Mike Wheeler, the tensest person Lucas knows, go boneless around him under the table. He doesn’t exactly get why this is what gets him to do it, but if this is the result, Lucas is into it too.

He nestles the fingers of one hand into Mike’s hair and starts eating with the other hand. 

Mike’s cooking has gotten really good in the past year or two, and he knows what Lucas likes. “‘S really good, babe,” Lucas murmurs under the table.

Mike looks up at him with hazy eyes, and Lucas smiles at him.

He really does sit there all the way through dinner, too. Lucas keeps glancing down to make sure he’s okay, but as far as he can see, Mike’s content, which is a lot to take in. There are two ways to get Mike to be content: put him in a sunbeam with a cat on his lap, and lay on top of him in the mornings when he’s still half asleep. 

And, apparently, put your dick in him and do nothing.

Lucas clears his plate. He might as well.

Max gets him a small piece of pie, winking at him. “Eat slowly.” She whirls the remote in her hand threateningly.

Lucas sighs. “Better be ready for that Heimlich,” he jabs.

She grins, sitting on the table to watch him eat, hands behind her back.

Mike moans around him.

It’s definitely harder (literally) to eat this way. Mike keeps moaning with Max’s ministrations, and that has him jerking and swallowing against Lucas until he’s got a good half erection going. 

“Get him hard, babydoll,” Max drawls as Lucas nears the end of the slice.

Mike whines around him and starts using his tongue. The last few bites are an ordeal, struggling to focus and swallow as Mike’s tongue finds the tip of his dick and plays with it until Lucas is fully hard.

But he does, handing Max his plate so she can set it on the counter.

“Alright,” she says. “Well done. Dessert for both of you now.”

Lucas pushes his chair back so he can help Mike up. “You want it here?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Mike breathes. “God, yeah.”

“On the table?” Lucas asks.

Mike moans.

“Don’t touch his dick,” Max says. “He’s nearly there, he’ll get it.” He hands Lucas the lube and lets him lube himself up while she reaches down and slides the plug out, holding it far away from her with a grimace that makes Lucas chuckle. She sets it aside.

Mike probably wants to be slammed against the table, but Lucas has his limits. He likes being gentle, and it gets Mike hot anyway. But what he doesn’t like to give in aggression, he makes up for in speed, whirling Mike around so he’s suddenly bent over the table. He doesn’t slam him down, but he does press him flat with a firm hand on his back, and he pushes in in one, slow, smooth thrust.

Mike keens, legs sliding out from under him where they’re spread to get him to the height of the table.

Lucas checks to make sure he’s slick enough to be fucked, then snaps his hips into Mike. Mike mewls, knees flailing uselessly, gripping the sides of the table. Lucas rucks up his skirts so he can watch, letting it pool around Mike’s slim waist.

It doesn’t take long to get Mike sobbing, just a good pace and nice, deep thrusts. Fast enough to get Mike crying and gasping, slow enough that he can make sure he’s not grinding Mike’s hip bones against the edge of the table  _ too _ hard.

Mike’s incoherent, babbling about how good Lucas feels inside him. He’s good at compliments when he gets out of his head. Some of them are the obvious, low hanging fruit: how good his dick is. But then, when he’s his most scattered with pleasure, he starts getting into the juicy stuff. 

How dedicated Lucas is. How good he is at holding him. How good he feels, how good he is to Mike. That’s the stuff that gets Lucas, makes him feel like a superhero. But a  _ tender _ superhero, who makes Mike feel safe and sheltered even when he’s about to shake apart.

Unfortunately, that’s also the stuff that makes Lucas come faster than Mike, pleasure rocking through him and sparking with each sloppy thrust. He gasps for air, grinding as deep inside as he can and burying his face in between Mike’s shoulderblades.

That’s fine, though, because Mike comes untouched easier from being fingered than from being fucked.

Lucas takes a moment to catch his breath, twitching inside Mike, then pulls out. “You clean?”

“Wha?” Mike slurs.

“Yes,” Max says.

“Guess I better taste my dessert then,” Lucas says with a grin, and sinks down to his knees. He presses two fingers inside Mike, sloppy and wet, and then pushes his tongue in between them and licks.

Mike all but screams, legs flailing as Lucas finds his prostate and kneads at it firmly. “God!” he shouts. “Oh, fuck, god,  _ Lucas!” _

It takes a while, long enough for Lucas’s tongue to ache, but it’s worth it for the way Mike pleads and keens and jerks, for the way he can taste himself inside Mike. 

Mike finally comes sobbing and rocking back against Lucas’s face, and Lucas twists his fingers in that way that always pushes Mike into the next orgasm, breath squealing out of him like he’s unable to make a sound.

Lucas circles his fingers, wringing as much pleasure out of Mike before he’s grabbing for Max, patting her leg frantically. 

“Stop, he’s out,” she says, but Lucas is already pulling away.

Mike quivers against the table, mewling again when Lucas wraps his arms around him and drags him back into his lap. Mike collapses against him, pushing sweaty hair out of his face, wheezing for air.

“Love the skirt,” Lucas says, sliding his hand up the inside of Mike’s thigh.

“Noooo, god!” Mike shrieks, shuddering, eyes rolling back. “Nonono.”

“Okay,” Lucas says, laughing. He pulls Mike in close and kisses at his throat, but even that makes him jerk with a little punched out sound of pain and pleasure. “Man, we fried you, huh?”

Mike manages a nod.

“The food was really good too,” Lucas says, holding Mike loosely in his arms. He thinks Mike likes it when his head falls back. It helps him relax, like proving to himself that he trusts Lucas not to drop him on his head convinces him to let go of all his other concerns.

Mike swallows hard, nodding again.

Lucas smiles, rocking him a little until he’s stopped panting quite so bad. He rolls Mike up so he can curl up in his lap and doze, and looks at Max. She’s  _ bursting _ to say something, he knows it. “And you, how’d you like it?”

“It was  _ great _ but you have  _ got  _ to brush your teeth now,” she grits out.  _ “Gross.” _

“You said he was clean!” Lucas protest.

“It’s still  _ ass,” _ she says, shuddering. “Ugh!”

Lucas laughs. “Thank you, baby,” he says. “This was great.”

She tries to hide her preening, but she can’t. “You’re welcome.”

Lucas hauls Mike up bridal style. “C’mon, babe, I know you’re dead but we need to clean up.”

“Gotta let the cat back in,” Mike slurs.

Lucas chuckles. “The cat’s fine, let’s take a nice bubble bath.”

“Mmm,” Mike agrees.

“I’ll get the cat,” Max says.

“Join us after, it’ll be nice and warm and you can dip your feet,” Lucas calls after her. “You’re a great wife, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Mike says, and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, a person who often writes smut: god i hate writing smut

**Author's Note:**

> *muffled sighing*


End file.
